What are the roses for?
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Hiruma surprises Mamori by giving her an unexpected gift early in the morning. Thus, questions fill the head of our beautiful team manager. What is Hiruma up to? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**A/N:** This is an edited version of my very first fanfic story. I was rereading it and felt compelled to at least fix the grammar issues of this story. That and my want to read again this lovely fic. I'm planning on creating a multi-chaptered sequel to this so I would like to ask for any opinions from you readers. That is all. Enjoy reading. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

_What are the roses for?  
>Petals of red velvet<br>It isn't my birthday or Valentines yet  
>So, what are the roses for? <em>

"Huh? What is this?" a certain red-haired girl asked the blonde demon quarterback. Mamori was quite shocked when Hiruma suddenly gave her a bunch of red roses one fine morning. Actually she was already quite surprised when he called her at 5:00 am to simply ask her if he could come over to her apartment. Although, it wasn't a big deal for he usually does things suddenly out of the blue. But to find him outside her door with a bouquet of red roses was something else.

"What's this for Youichi?" she asked the devil quarterback. After their graduation from Deimon several years ago, she eventually followed the blonde quarterback to Saikyoudai and helped him establish their own football team. Although some of the members of Deimon's football team were already aware of the relationship between their captain and manager it was still quite a shock to actually see the two together especially to a certain receiver.

"Tch. Can't you see they're fucking roses, fucking girlfriend? Now are you gonna let me in or what?" he asked impatiently. He was still standing in front of her doorway and he didn't like it. None the least, especially with his _fucking girlfriend_ looking surprised, bewildered and suspicious all at the same time. He shoved the bouquet of roses to her arms and marched inside her apartment. The action snapped her from her reverie.

"Oh! R-right. Come on in," she said tentatively.

Mamori's apartment was small and relatively fitted for someone her size. Though it looked cramped in his opinion, he always felt more comfortable and at home compared to his hotel suite room. Everything was kept in its proper place. He inwardly chuckled at that. You won't see a single speck of dust floating in the air nor a single piece of small furniture disarrayed. And what he really liked about her apartment was its smell. The sweet smell of those creampuffs she was so fond of. He always teased her for being a creampuff monster but in truth, despite not liking sweets that much, he wouldn't mind smelling that sweet scent of hers.

He plopped himself on her small couch and started tapping his fingers on his laptop. He then sneaked up a glance to the girl standing near the doorway from the corner of his eyes. Mamori was holding the bouquet of roses with such tenderness. Her brows were furrowed but a soft smile lurked at the corners of her soft lips. Lips that he so wanted to touch and taste.

Feeling that he was staring at her, she raised her head and met eye to eye with his devilish boyfriend. Obsidian clashed with aqua marine eyes. Her eyes were filled with many questions and they were all directed to the demon quarterback.

_"What are the roses for Youichi? It's not my birthday or something. So it's kind of unusual that you would give me one...,"_ she silently inquired with her eyes. Hiruma only raised one graceful brow then resumed typing on his laptop.

Mamori sighed for the lack of answers but it was no use asking Hiruma if he was in one of those _'silent'_ moods. Instead she went to the kitchen and looked for something to put the flowers she had just received. Even though it was kind of unusual, she smiled lovingly at the bouquet of roses. Roses with petals of red velvet.

"Would you like me to make you some coffee?" she asked from the kitchen. "Hn", answered the quarterback. While arranging the flowers into a vase she found, a certain memory suddenly popped out in her head. Something similar to what happened today also happened just last week.

_What are the diamonds for?  
>Galaxies trapped in stone<br>The magic of Christmas has come and it's gone  
>So what are the diamonds for?<em>

**~o0o~**

_Mamori was furiously writing her term paper as well as the latest strategy of her team's next game. When a box suddenly came down from the sky and landed in between her and her set of papers. She looked up in surprise and saw the blonde quarterback entering their team's office carrying his favorite AK-47. "Why'd you suddenly throw a box at me?" she asked furiously. _

_"Tsk. Just shut up and open it, fucking manager," answered the devil._

"_Mou… Youichi, how long will you continue to call me that? I have a name you know!" she called out to him as he left the office._

_The quarterback only laughed on his way out. Mamori eyed the box suspiciously and slowly reached out to open it. Knowing Hiruma, he would be upto something wicked again but then her curiosity got the better of her and slowly opened the small box. What she saw almost knocked her senses out. Inside the small box was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her entire life. It wasn't that quite big and she wasn't really a great judge of fine jewelries but she was as sure as hell that it cost more than her yearly house rent._

_With eyes as big as saucers, she clutched the small box tightly to her chest and ran after him. And as she saw his tall lanky figure from across the field, her heart was racing not only from running but of something else. _

_"Youichi!" she called out breathlessly. The spiky blonde raised his head to where the voice called out and raised one elegant eyebrow. Mamori raised her hand and did some hand signals that only Hiruma could understand. _

_"__**What is this for? This must have cost you a fortune!**__" she hand-signaled. _

_Her received answer was a huge devilish grin from the known Commander from Hell. She watched as he turned his back on her and continued the hellish training he was giving to the rest of the Saikyoudai football players. Still a little bit confused, she clutched the small box tighter to her chest. A small cold breeze touched her cheeks and ruffled her hair._

**~o0o~**

Up until now, she still hadn't received a sane answer from Hiruma and wondered what the ring was about. She kept the ring safely hidden under her dress drawer, afraid that if she wears it she would lose it. But she did try wearing it once. The weight of the ring felt somewhat heavy to her small fingers yet it also felt right somehow, it was nostalgic.

_Dancing, avoiding the truth  
>Romancing comes easy for you<br>My heart aches for answers  
>I can't let this moment pass<br>So I'll ask_

_What are these kisses for?  
>Softer than autumn's breath<br>Your lips taste of secrets, a hint of regret  
>So what are these kisses for?<em>

She shook her head to clear her mind, grabbed the two cups of coffee and went to her living room where the demon was typing seriously on his laptop. With brows furrowed together, he really did look like a devil. She couldn't help but be captivated by Hiruma. A roguish grin was slowly forming its way up his sexy lips. God, how he got those sexy lips, she didn't know. She didn't know how long she had been standing there staring at him until his voice snapped her mind back to present.

"How long were you planning to stand there looking like an idiot, fucking girlfriend? You're not planning on seducing me, are you?" he chuckled.

"W-what? A-and why would I want to seduce you?" she blushed furiously. As she laid down the cups unto the table, she inwardly kicked herself for spacing out. Mamori sat beside him on the couch and started making her notes on the strategies for their next game. She could still hear him chuckling silently as he continued to tap away on his laptop.

A comfortable silence engulfed the both. Too engrossed with what each other is doing. It was not until Mamori spoke that the silence was broken.

"Youichi-kun..?" she started. When no answer was heard from the man beside her, she sneaked up a glance and faced the blonde quarterback. "I've been wondering and it's been bugging me for days now...," she continued on now fully giving the man her attention. But she noted that Hiruma was not giving her the slightest attention at all. She got annoyed.

With a slight twitch of her eyebrows, she continued further. "Remember just last week you suddenly gave me a very expensive diamond ring? I still haven't received a proper explanation on why you would suddenly gave me such an expensive jewelry. It's not that I'm not thankful or anything... It's just that...," Trailing off, she looked at Hiruma and noticed that he was still not listening and cried off.

"Why are you not listening to me? What was that diamond ring for? And now you suddenly brought me a bouquet of red roses? And... And..."

"Tch. Are you finished now, fucking girlfriend?" he asked with furrowed brows. "First of all, if you're wondering if I stole that fucking ring then you're wrong. And it wasn't that expensive at all. I got it at a very affordable price. And in a very legal way," he interjected before she could utter some kind of annoying protest about him blackmailing other people.

"And second, why do I need to have a reason to actually give you something I want you to have? Don't tell me you don't like them, fucking girlfriend?"

"I.. I..," she started but Hiruma was now slowly moving closer to Mamori. His eyes locked at her soft parted lips. A hint of passion clearly etched in those aqua marine eyes. "Mou… Youichi, I have a name you now…," she uttered before she felt her lips crushed to his.

A wave of sensation filled Mamori. Hiruma's kisses always filled her stomach with butterflies and as his tongue gained entrance to her parted lips, all of the questions bugging her earlier were now left forgotten. She wrapped her hands around his neck, grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and moved him closer to her. He smirked at her unconscious action and snaked his own arms around her tiny waist, deepening the kiss even further. He surveyed her mouth with his tongue and tasted every corner of it. He raveled himself with the sweet taste of her mouth, the taste of those fucking creampuffs she loved so much.

Drugging himself with her sweet taste, his arms started to explore the different curves of her body. She shivered at the way he touched every inch of her body. The taste of his mouth always reminded her of autumn. Cool, minty, and fun. He lifted his face only inches from her mouth and looked into her eyes. She gazed at him, sultry and playful, eyes smiling into his. He couldn't believe how much intimate pleasure he got just by watching her and knowing she was watching him.

"Keh. Looks like fucking manager knows how to do naughty things now," he whispered, his lips almost touching hers. A beautiful tint of red crept at her porcelain cheeks.

"Mou... Youchi-kun, I'm not," she pouted, her lips now swollen from his kiss. He grinned at her, lifted himself up from her then returned his attention to his laptop, as if nothing ever happened.

_Living, avoiding the truth  
>Or knowing what you can't undo<br>My heart has two choices  
>I can't let this moment pass<br>So I'll ask_

She was puzzled at his sudden action and wondered if he regretted kissing her. "_I wonder what was that for? He really is acting weirdly today. First the ring, then the bouquet of roses, and now that kiss he gave me,_" she thought. "_I wonder what he's thinking or __**planning**__ inside that head of his. If I ask him, I'm sure that he'll think of a good excuse for all his actions. No… I'm sure that he'll just ignore me and continue typing on that laptop of his. But if I don't I'm sure that I'll die of wondering why he even gave me those things in the first place. Not that I'm not grateful or anything but still…. Arrrghh!_" she pondered more, unconsciously wringing her hands together, brows furrowed together.

"You look like you're going to fucking kill me, fucking girlfriend," he chuckled, raising one elegant brow. She was still looking at him intently, and then took a deep breath.

"Youchi-kun...," she started, taking in another deep breath. "You've really been acting kind of weird for a couple of days now. And I've been wondering, what is the meaning behind all of these weird gifts you've given me? You've been avoiding all of my questions and my head feels like it's going to burst any second now. The presents are really beautiful and I'm really thankful for them. But I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen."

Words were now stumbling out of her as she continued. "My birthday is still 3 months from now, Christmas has already passed and I doubt that these are advanced gifts for Valentine's Day. So please tell me, what are all these presents for?" Tears were now threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at the blonde quarterback who always made her world some kind of a roller coaster ride.

"Tch. You really want to know why I gave you those fucking gifts?" he asked her, a bit of uncertainty lingering in his tone. "Okay, fine. I'll fucking tell you." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I've been given an offer to play for one of the NFL teams in America almost a month ago. And I'll be leaving 3 weeks from now."

He told her straight on. The shock of the news almost knocked her senseless. Hiruma was leaving for America in 3 weeks and he just told her now. She should be happy for him for this had always been his dream, but she can't deny that her heart was slowly being torn into tiny pieces.

"You should have told me earlier! That's great! Finally your dream of playing for the NFL has come true, Youichi-kun!" she gave him a big smile not quite reaching her eyes, and hugged him at the spurt of the moment. "Although, there wasn't a need to give me all those presents in the first place. I know, I'll make us a special dinner tonight to celebrate for such great news."

Standing from her seat, she turned around not wanting him to see the heavy stream of tears falling from her eyes, and started towards to kitchen. A hand grabbed her from behind, and easily maneuvered her back to the couch once more. Aqua marine eyes locked with now wet obsidian ones.

"Tch. This is the main reason why I didn't want to tell you in the first place," he said. _So, he never wanted to tell me in the first place! _Blood started to boil inside her as she continued to look at him in the eye. "I knew that you would react like this, once you've known." He continued on.

"Then, you shouldn't have given me all those fucking gifts! Coz they only made me curious to what they mean!" she snapped at him. Anger was slowly rising inside her that she didn't notice uttering a cursed word. But Hiruma surely did notice it. And it only made him grin even more. "Stop grinning at me!"

"Look, that isn't the only reason why I gave you all those fucking presents, fucking girlfriend," His tone becoming huskier in every word uttered. "The truth is, I only made it as a tool to make you mine forever. I needed something that will bind you to me for all eternity, fucking girlfriend. And I don't intend you to get away from me once I'm already in America." He lowered his lips to hers, slightly touching it once more. Mamori was left speechless, and her mind was already swaying at the unbelievable thought of being with Hiruma forever.

"So what's the real reason then?" she whispered back. Not knowing how she managed to ask the question, when her heart was beating in her ears. The blonde devil grinned at her.

"Wait for me. It may take some time, but when I return I want you to marry me. And I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer," he told her with the same amount of certainty and drive whenever he plays American Football. "And if you ever decide to go out with another guy when I'm not around, I'll make sure that his…"

Hiruma never managed to finish his sentence for he was already silenced by Mamori. She kissed him with all the fervor she had, as she timidly licked her tongue to his lips. She earned a groan from the blonde quarterback, and he deepened the kiss even more. Each explored each others' mouth, their tongue battling out for dominance. And after what seems like an eternity, they finally broke the kiss, rapidly gasping for air.

"Even without all those presents you've given me, if you've just asked me, the answer would always be 'Yes', Youchi," she smiled at him, love clearly shown in her expressive blue eyes.

"Keh. It's a deal then fucking girlfriend. And remember that you can't anymore get out from it," he chuckled at her.

"Don't worry. I won't," she chirped happily. And as Hiruma once again captured Mamori's lips, all the questions and reasons were already left forgotten. And only a bouquet of red roses watched over the two figures making love with each other.

_What are the roses for?  
>Presents so passionate<br>It isn't my birthday or Valentines yet  
>So, what are the roses for?<br>What are the roses for?_

_What are the roses for?_

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Tell me what I need to fix and what I need to add to the multi-chaptered sequel I am planning to write in the near future. Critiques are deeply appreciated. Do review. ^^


End file.
